The Wedding
by lbald
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding! Can Harry stand seeing Ginny again so soon? And what's going on between Ron and Hermione? My first fanfic. Please tell me what you think!
1. Gone And Never to Return

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I know my writing isn't wonderful. I have just always wanted to write one of these since i discovered fanfiction. I plan to continue the story if you think I have potential. Thanks so much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is a genius, and should be worshiped._

* * *

__Harry, _

_Happy Birthday!  
__I'll see you later today.  
__Hermione's already here…we'll talk about it later.  
__Fleur's going crazy. It's so hectic over here, considering the wedding's tomorrow.  
__I can't wait to see you mate,  
__Ron_

Harry had read this note at least three times until it finally sunk in… _tomorrow will be the last day of peace_. And then the hard work begins. Was he even ready for this? The past two weeks of staying at the Dursley's had flown by. The only thing on his mind now was the Horcruxes.

Oh… and Ginny.

He was afraid that seeing her again so soon would crush his heart even more. He can't have her… right now at least. But deep down he knew it was for her own good. He couldn't stand losing her.

Drowned in his thoughts, he started throwing everything in his room into his trunk. _How had his room become so messy already? _Once he had everything he needed, he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage (she was off on her daily hunt) down the stairs.

"Today's the best day of your lives," Harry said to his only living relatives. Aunt Petunia was making scrambled eggs, Uncle Vernon was sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper with a small smirk on his face, and Dudley was plopped in front of the TV playing one of the latest new game systems.

"Why's that boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I'm leaving for good this time," Harry replied. "And don't act like you aren't happy about it."

"Oh, we're _extremely _happy, don't worry about that!" Vernon boomed.

"Good. Well, see ya… or not." Harry said as he opened the front door, still dragging his trunk behind him.

"Bye Harry," said Aunt Petunia hastily, as he was about to close the door behind him. _Was there a hint of sadness in her voice? And why was she calling him Harry?_

"Yah, bye." Harry said as he shut the door, slightly alarmed.

FINALLY. After 17 years of torture, he was leaving the Dursley's for good. What a wonderful birthday present. He walked to the end of the driveway, made sure no one was watching him, concentrated hard on the Burrow, and turned in place.

#4 Privet Drive was gone forever.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I know it was super short... Review PLEASE and tell me how you feel! even if it's bad...  
****The next chapters will cover the Bill and Fleur's wedding... if you think I should continue, that is.  
Thanks again for reading!**

**I love you all.  
-Lindsay. )**


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Ok so no one reviewed... (  
But no worries, cause I know people will read this chapter... hopefully.  
I know it's short, I just didn't know where else to end it.  
Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling is Queen. Bow down to her.

* * *

The Burrow materialized in front of Harry. _Home sweet home…_ He thought to himself as he stared up at the only house that had ever been kind to him.

"Oh Harry dear! Happy Birthday! I'm so glad you could make it! " Mrs. Weasley said as she ran towards him, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Great to see you too Mrs.Weasley…" he said hugging her back.

"Ron's upstairs in his room with Hermione. They're expecting you."

"Ok. Great. Thanks." Harry said as he walked into the house and started to go up the stairs.

When he reached the fourth floor landing, he couldn't help but glance over towards the door he knew belonged to Ginny. It was slighty ajar… and he could hear the ever so famous _Weird Sisters_ playing. _Well, I'm sure it won't hurt if I just took a peek…I mean, she's probably not even in there anyways._ Harry thought as he tip toed over to the door, pushing it open.

Boy was he wrong…

There was Ginny, sitting on her bed, quietly singing along to her favorite song, and painting her toenails. _God, she's so beautiful._ He thought, as the creature that had been sadly weeping in his chest for the past two weeks lifted it's head, and growled.

As he backed away from the door, to continue to Ron's room, he stepped on a loose floorboard. _creeeeeek_.

"Crap!" Harry whispered as he walked quickly to the stairs so it wouldn't look like he'd actually been spying on Ginny.

"Harry?"

Trying to not sound guilty, Harry turned around. "Oh, hi Ginny… I didn't know you were in there," _Good going smart one. She knows now._

"You really expect me to believe that birthday boy?" she said with a mischievous little grin across her face as she started walking towards him.

"Well uh, yah…" he said nervously. _I wish she wouldn't walk towards me like that, my resolution for the two of us won't be able to last much longer if she keeps this up._

She was really close to him now. He could smell the sweet smell of lavender on her that she had always worn. Oh how he loved it. They were close now, almost too close. He could see the light freckles on her cheeks. She was leaning in… _Uh oh, so much for breaking up..._ _No, what am I saying? This is for her own good! I must protect her!_

"Um, I'll talk to youlater, Ron's kind-of expecting me," he said, as he lightly pushed her away.

"Oh yah, of course," she replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

He turned and walked up the stairs. _That was horrible. But I must do this, she can't be a target, not this time._

He reached the fifth floor landing where Ron's room was located and walked up to the half-open door.

"Ron, what are we going to do? We _have _to tell him you know." Harry heard as he paused at the door, obviously the voice of Hermione.

"Well, I mean… how? It'll be too hard for him, especially because he just broke up with Ginny and all… He'll feel left out. I think that we should wait and see where this is going… and if it starts to get serious, then we will definitely tell him." the voice of Ron replied.

"Ok, I guess that's a good idea." Hermione said sighing. "I just don't like hiding things from him…"

_Did I just here what I thought I heard? No, it can't be… I should get my hearing checked. There's something too weird going on here…_

* * *

**So what'd you think?  
A little longer then the last chapter...  
Review PLEASE! I will love you forever.**

**Thanks again! You're amazing.  
-lindsay. )**


	3. Confessions?

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, combination writers' block, and lack of motivation was the cause. I know the chapters are still short... but I'm still getting the hang of this. So thanks for sticking with me anyways!**

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Harry Potter, you've got another thing comin'

* * *

Harry's mind was racing as he slowly pushed open the door to Ron's bedroom. _I mean… Ron and Hermione? NO! Well, the signs have always been there, ever since 4th year… hmm, well let's just see if they fess up._

"HARRY!" screamed an ecstatic Hermione as she ran into his arm for a hug. "Happy Birthday," she whispered into his ear.

"Hey mate," Ron said as he pried Hermione off Harry and pulled him in for a "manly" hug. "How were the relatives? Hopefully not too bad… or else I might get drastic."

"Hah. Nothing more than their normal torture. Besides, I never have to set foot in that house again, now that I'm of age." Harry replied.

"Yah, thank goodness for that…"

"So how long have you been here?" Ron asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh not too long, I ran into Ginny on the way up and she told me happy birthday, and then I came straight up here." Harry said, wondering if Ron somehow knew he heard the last part of Hermione and his conversation.

"Oh ok, well we have quite the birthday lunch planned for you. It would have been a huge dinner, but Bill and Fleur are arriving tonight with her family, so mom decided we'd do a big lunch for you instead."

"Wow, that's more then enough, you're mom always out does herself."

"Speaking of your mom, I'm gonna head downstairs to see if she needs any help with all the food. I'll leave you two to do some catching up." Hermione said as she walked out of the door.

"All right see you later," Ron said almost too quickly, as he stared after her.

After about a minute of Ron staring at the empty staircase where Hermione had just exited, Harry waved his hand in front of his best friends face. "Earth to Ron…"

"Oh, what? Sorry."

"So how long has _this _been going on?" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what'd mean?" Ron said nervously, he cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh c'mon man… You just stared after her like some love sick puppy, best friends just don't do that… unless, something _else_ is going on between you two…" Harry said, trying not to burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face, as he realized the secret was out.

"Ugh, ok _FINE_! It started yesterday." Ron replied.

"Oh, details _please_," Harry said sarcastically.

Ron proceeded to tell Harry how he and Hermione had gone for an early morning walk, and ended up snogging under one of the trees in the Burrow's yard.

"But you can't tell anyone, because we don't want to take away from Bill and Fleur's big day," Ron finished.

"Ya, ok I won't say anything." Harry promised.

"RON! Can you come help me with the table please?" Mrs. Weasley yelled up from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there mom! You coming, Harry?"

"Right behind you."

As Ron and Harry descended the stairs, Ginny came out her room.

"Um, Harry, can we talk?"

"Sure Gin…" Harry said nervously, getting a tentative look from Ron. "I'll catch up with you later mate."

Harry turned away from Ron and walked into Ginny's room. He had been in her room before, but it was always on a friendly basis. Now, he somehow knew this conversation would not be one of the best between them two. Letting out an inner sigh, he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Harry, I can't take this for much longer…"

**You know the drill... **


End file.
